Of Lions and Snakes
by when the lights go out
Summary: Set during the third year. After Sirius attempts to break into Gryffindor tower, Dumbledore moves the Gryffindors into the Slytherin dungeons. What will happen? Read to find out! Dramione! Ron/Pansy but mainly Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Random idea popped up as I was watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Hahaha, I love that movie. So anyway, this takes place during that book after Sirius tried to break into the Gryffindor common room and the Fat Lady was in hysterics. And the last name 'Trueblood' was in a book I read, so don't think that I made that up or anything for the Slytherins, but you have to admit that it does fit. Haha. Hope you like this.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**. . .**

A small little second year boy was running through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft in Wizardry. He was wearing black robes and a tie with his house colors on them, which just happened to be silver and green. He was running towards the dungeon, to inform his fellow Slytherins on the new. When he got to the entrance, he muttered the password, 'Pureblood', and entered. It was already past curfew, so most of the Slytherins were sitting in the common room snogging or 'doing their homework' by the time he had gotten there. And that included the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

"Sirius Black is inside of Hogwarts!" the boy shouted.

Suddenly, all eyes were on him.

"What?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"I said Sirius Black is inside of Hogwarts!" the boy shouted again.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other.

"Who the bloody hell are you and why do you think Sirius Black would come to this dump?" Malfoy asked, obviously interested in the subject of an escapee from Azkaban running around the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Hydrous Trueblood." The boy answered. "And I was walking on the stairs, when they started to move. I ended up by the Gryffin-dorks and their common room. But the Fat Lady, the portrait that guards the Gryffindor tower, she was sort of cut out of the picture, literally, and she was saying that Sirius Black had gotten to her."

Draco smirked.

"Well, Hydrous, you've just become my favorite Slytherin. Have a galleon." Draco said.

"Really?" Hydrous asked.

"Yeah." Draco replied, "for now."

"Thanks!" Hydrous said, taking the galleon from Malfoy and running away in case he wanted to take it back from him.

Malfoy looked over to Blaise.

"Well, Zabini. If I'm lucky, then Black will take care of Potty and the other pathetic members of the 'Golden Trio' for me." Malfoy smirked.

"Keep your fingers crossed, Malfoy." Blaise smirked back at him.

The rest of the Slytherin common room was praising Sirius Black for escaping Azkaban, passing the Dementors and sneaking into Hogwarts without getting caught by the greatest wizard of all time when the entrance of their common room opened and Severus Snape came inside.

"Professor Snape." Malfoy nodded.

"Malfoy." Snape nodded back.

He looked around at all of the students.

"You must all report to the Great Hall immediately." Snape said without any emotion.

Everyone looked at each other, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Why?" Draco asked anyway.

"There has been…a disturbance." Snape answered.

"Does this have anything to do with Sirius Black?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Snape narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why would you assume something like that?" Snape asked.

"Because, it must be something very important if you want us out of bed after curfew." Draco smirked.

"You're not in bed in the first place." Snape replied. "Now get!"

He turned around and quickly walked away from the room.

Everyone groaned, but got up and went to the Great Hall.

"Wonder how Dumbledore will break the news to everyone." Millicent said to Pansy. "Maybe they'll kick Potty out."

Pansy giggled.

"And his little mudblood too." She added.

Millicent snickered into her palm.

"Nice." She said to Pansy.

They all filed into the Great Hall, but they were the last of the houses seeing as Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were already seated.

But it's not like they cared.

As soon as they were seated, Dumbledore signaled for everyone to be quiet and pay attention, so everyone was.

Dumbledore eyed each of the students.

"Muffliato." Dumbledore whispered, making anyone who was not in the Great Hall unable to hear them. "I regret to inform you, that Sirius Black has…snuck into Hogwarts."

Gasps came from both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table, as they had not known any of this before now.

"You can't be serious!" Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, shouted.

"Oh, but I am." Dumbledore said.

Cedric gulped.

Dumbledore looked around the room at each students face. And all the teachers too. Before continuing.

"I won't be sending you home, however, because Black only seems to be interested in…a particular group of students." Dumbledore said, eyeing the Gryffindor table. "So we will only be…moving the students around."

"Huh?" Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"I don't know." Ron said.

"Do you know what he's going to do?" Harry asked both of them.

They both shook their heads.

"In order to keep the Gryffindors safe, they will be moved to the Slytherin quarters." Dumbledore said.

Immediately, cries of protest broke out amongst the two houses.

"He can't be serious!" Harry shouted.

"I can't share a place with those snakes!" Dean Thomas shouted.

"Dumbledore is bloody mad!" Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "He is _not _bloody mad!"

"You're right." Ron said.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore is a complete lunatic!" Ron said.

Hermione punched him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Malfoy yelled.

"They'll get their dirty mudblood germs all over my stuff!" Pansy cried.

"I told you to cross your fingers!" Blaise said to Malfoy.

Malfoy just growled.

"Most of you must think me as a complete lunatic." Dumbledore smiled, looking at Ron.

"How'd he hear me?" Ron asked himself quietly.

"But this will be the best for all of us, since Gryffindor is the last place that Black will look for the Gryffindors since they seem to be mortal enemies." Dumbledore reasoned.

"At least we'll be safe." Hermione squeaked.

"Yeah right. The Slytherins will try to kill us in our sleep!" Harry complained.

Ron groaned.

"Everything will be the same except for where the Gryffindors sleep. There will be added protection around, but other than that everything is the same. Now, Gryffindors, follow Professor McGonagall towards your new sleeping area. Additional space has been added. Good night and stay safe." Dumbledore said before disappearing.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins glared at each other before the Gryffindors got up and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"I still can't believe this." Harry muttered before he exited.

"You're not the only one." Hermione said.

When they got to the entrance of the Slytherin common room, Professor McGonagall stopped.

"I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Girls on the left, boys on the right. The password is 'Pureblood'." McGonagall said.

And then she too disappeared.

"Pureblood." Said Harry, being the first Gryffindor going near the Slytherin common room. It opened and they all went inside.

The room was rather green and grim.

Harry sighed.

"This is going to be along year."

**. . .**

**Hope you liked it. Review please!**

**Ciao.**

**One of the Fallen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews that I received from Crown-Daydreamer, x-Ladii-Malfoyy-Vampii-x, youtwocanrideyourbikes., voldyismyfather, just a little CRAZIEE, XxNeverxLosexHopexX, Lillith Aurora, summersammer, and edwardsoneandonlylove. And thank you Crown-Daydreamer and summersammer for looking through most (if not all) of my Harry Potter fics and reviewing them! Remember that I won't be able to update as often as I would like to until tennis season is over because I have practice every other day and matches when I don't have practice. Plus, I just started high school and I've already got a bunch of homework. Leave me some reviews and I'll see how fast I'll update next! Oh, and when you watch Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, I think it's just so cute how Hermione says Draco's name. Hahaha. Because they would totally be perfect for each other, don't you think?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Draco and Hermione would have been together, because that's where they belong.

**. . .**

The Great Hall

**. . .**

The Slytherins were sitting in the Great Hall, complaining about Dumbledore ad having to share a common room with the stupid Gryffindors.

"This is ridiculous!" Draco said to Pansy.

"I know! Who would have ever thought that that fool Dumbledore would let the stupid Gryffindors into _our_ common room. We're they're _worst_ enemies." Pansy said.

"Well, no one ever said that Dumbledore was smart." Millicent muttered.

Blaise chuckled.

"What's so funny Blaise?" Draco asked. "We have to spend the rest of the term with the Gryffin-dorks!"

"Well, you know that saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." Draco said.

"Well, Dumbledore has made it easy for us to keep Potty and friends close to us. We'll always know exactly what they're doing and we can get them in trouble for it!" Blaise smirked triumphantly.

"That's bloody brilliant, Blaise." Draco said.

"Thanks." Blaise smiled.

**. . .**

**The Slytherin/Gryffindor Common Room**

**. . .**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny were sitting in the boys' dormitory talking to each other about how they would protect themselves from the Slytherins, should they try to murder them in their sleep.

"How about we sleep with one eye open?" Seamus suggested.

"Merlin, Seamus. Why on earth would we do that?" Hermione asked

"I don't know." Seamus admitted. "I heard a muggle say it to someone."

Hermione, Dean and Harry laughed.

"That doesn't really mean sleep with one eye open, it just means to watch your back." Dean explained to his best friend.

"Oh." Seamus said, nodding his now-flushed face.

"I think that it would be somewhat helpful if we _were_ able to sleep with one eye open, thought." Ginny said.

"I agree." Ron said, thinking about how Draco Malfoy would try to kill him in his sleep since they were practically sleeping in the same room as each other. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

Hermione snorted.

"They wouldn't be able to kill us in our sleep anyway." Hermione said.

Everyone looked over at her.

"And how do _you_ know?" Neville asked.

"Simple," Hermione answered, "Professor Dumbledore has put a protection charm around the beds where we sleep."

Harry's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked her.

"Because I asked Professor McGonagall if the Slytherins would try to kill us in our sleep." Hermione said.

"Oh." Ron said. He looked over at Harry and Dean. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Because not everyone has brains like Hermione does." Neville said.

Hermione just smirked.

Everyone quieted as the door to the boys' dormitory opened and Malfoy and Blaise entered.

"Oi, Potty and friends, I don't like blood traitors and mudbloods touching my stuff!" Malfoy said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

It really didn't hurt her anymore that Malfoy called her names and made fun of her hair.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy." Ron said.

"Shut it, you stupid blood traitor." Malfoy said, "This is the boys' dormitory anyway, and since your not one, I suggest you leave."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She couldn't just stand by while Draco Malfoy insulted her best friends.

"You're one to talk," Hermione snapped angrily.

Draco glared at her.

He was somewhat surprised that she would talk back to him like that, but didn't say anything about it. But he had to admit that she did look almost…hot when she was angry. He almost wanted to tell her.

But she was a mudblood.

And he was a Malfoy.

So he stuck with the insults.

"Don't talk to me you stupid little mudblood." Draco said.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Can't think of any other names to call me than 'mudblood'?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy glared at her.

"Just get out." He said, not being able to think of something to call her.

"My pleasure." She replied as she exited the room with Ginny, leaving Dean, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville behind.

"Better watch that bitch of yours, Weasel." Draco said.

"Don't call her that!" Ron shouted at him.

"Or what?" Malfoy teased. "You'll try to make me eat slugs again?"

Malfoy and Blaise chuckled.

"Leave it alone, Ron. Malfoy's just upset because he can't get a girl as good as Hermione." Harry said.

Malfoy stared incredulously at Harry.

"I can't get someone as good? I could get someone better than that filthy-"

"Mudblood?" Harry smirked.

Malfoy glared at him.

"You are so predictable, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not friends with-"

"A blood traitor and a mudblood, am I right?" Harry smirked again.

Malfoy growled at him.

"Any girl in Slytherin is better than all of the Gryffindor girls put together." Draco said.

"I think you've got it the other way around." Dean said.

"Yeah, well I think you're stupid." Draco said.

Dean and Seamus laughed at his weak comeback.

"Look, we've got better things to do than to listen to your crap." Ron said.

"Yeah, we've actually got lives." Seamus said.

Neville, however, didn't say anything and looked sort of scared.

"Whatever." Malfoy said.

He watched as Potty and his little friends walked out of the boys' dormitory.

He glared at the door angrily.

"Didn't you think that Granger looked hot right then?" Blaise asked him.

_Yes,_ Draco thought. But it's not like he could tell Blaise that.

"I think that you need to get your eyes checked, Zabini." Draco said.

"And I think that you need yours checked." Blaise smirked before walking out of the room.

Draco Malfoy was left alone in the boys' dormitory thinking a very peculiar thought.

_At least I wasn't the only Slytherin who thought that Hermione Granger looked hot._

**. . .**

**Hahaha, sorry that this chapter is sort of  
shorter than most of mine, but I'm sort of busy at the  
moment. So, whatever. It was still an update!  
Review!!!**

**Ciao.  
**

**One of the Fallen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **10 reviews per chapter is pretty good.  
Thank you so much everyone who reviewed,  
I really appreciate it. Here's your next chapter.  
My parents are both gone and I've got the computer **(:**

**. . .**

**Double Potions, Slytherin & Gryffindor**

**. . .**

The next day in Potions, Hermione couldn't help but glare angrily at Draco Malfoy.

How could he be so mean?

But then again it was Malfoy that they were talking about.

She thought back to this morning.

Flashback

Hermione was sitting alone in the Slytherin common room, waiting for Ginny to come out of the girls' dormitory.

And then Draco Malfoy came out.

Followed, as always, by Crabbe and Goyle.

As well as Blaise Zabini.

"Ugh, there's filth on my favorite chair." Draco said to Blaise.

"Well, it's some mighty hot filth." Blaise sniggered under his breath.

"Shut it, Zabini." Draco said.

Hermione chose to ignore them.

"Oi! Mudblood! Are you reading _Hogwarts, A History_ again?" Draco asked.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.

"Well, I was thinking, since it's your only friend…" Draco started.

"_Densaugeo_." Hermione cried, making Draco's teeth grow very long like what he had once done to her.

"Malfoy!" Goyle said.

Blaise quickly muttered the counter charm and Draco shouted at her.

"You stupid dirt-veined whore, you've got nothing better to do than read books and make yourself believe that they're you're friends while Potty and the Weasel are off shagging the living daylights out of every other girl. Except for you." Draco said.

Tears stung Hermione's eyes as she flung _Hogwarts, A History_ at him and dashed out of the Slytherin common room, not wanting to listen to a word that Malfoy had said.

She had spent the next hour in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, listening to Myrtle go on and on about how stupid and mean boys could be. She was so upset that she'd even missed breakfast!

End Flashback

She thought about what Malfoy had said and she couldn't help but wonder how he had known those things about her and her friends.

If that was what you wanted to call them.

She loved Harry and Ron dearly, but she couldn't help but be hurt by those truths being thrown at her like that.

And from Draco Malfoy of all people.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind.

She loved Harry and Ron more than anything and everything, despite what they did and how badly they hurt her, **(Not abusively, I mean like mentally because she likes Ron but he doesn't like her back) **she would always be there.

_Because they needed her._

"Hermione, why is a Mandrake root so dangerous?" Ron asked her, reading a question off of his Potions paper.

"Because the cry of a mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione said automatically.

_Just like she needed them._

"Thanks." Ron said to her.

She smiled.

**. . .**

**Library**

**. . .**

"I'm so bored." Harry said.

"So is everyone else." Dean Thomas replied.

"Well, maybe if you picked out a really good book, then you'd have loads of-" Hermione started, but was cut off by the cold voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh yeah! Reading is loads of fun!" Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione glared at him.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said.

Draco just smirked.

As usual, Crabbe and Goyle flanked him.

And so did Blaise Zabini, who didn't usually hang out with Draco Malfoy, he was usually with a bunch of Slytherin girls because he was soo good looking.

"I was just saying, Weasley, that it would be a lot more fun playing quidditch or something…" He glanced at Hermione, "less bookwormish."

Hermione rolled her amber eyes.

"I find quidditch very boring." Hermione said.

"You seem to be the only one." Blaise snapped, smirking, before he turned around and sauntered off.

Draco and his goons also left, leaving Hermione, Harry, Dean and Ron all standing there.

"I think he had a point, Hermione." Ron said.

"Gee, you think?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

**. . .**

**Slytherin Common Room, Girls' Dormitory**

**. . .**

Hermione Granger was awake in her bed thinking about what Blaise and Malfoy had pointed out.

Something that made her feel extremely stupid.

All boys liked quidditch.

And Ron was a boy.

So therefore he liked quidditch.

Which meant that he liked girls' who also liked quidditch.

So she must learn quidditch.

It seemed like the easy option to make Ron like her and only her.

"All I have to do is be able to play quidditch." Hermione said.

But, as most things are, it was easier said, than done.

**. . .**

**Sorry for the short, and sort of crappy update, but I have not slept for over twenty hours and it is 4 something in the morning. I'm extremely tired, but I just thought I should update. Also, I can't find myself falling asleep anytime soon. **

**IMPORTANT: **I need a **beta-reader/co-author **or two for my story **Last Chance**, a.k.a. **NOT THIS STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **It's been a while since I updated this fic, or any of my fics for that matter. But thanks for being patient with me because I've been uber busy lately. And I'm not even supposed to be on the computer, so just be happy that I'm trying to update, my lovelies! Ahaha. I've missed writing for you guys, so I decided to give you a quick update while the parents are away (:

Enjoy (:

Also, since it's snowing where I live, let's pretend it's winter at Hogwarts.

**Warning: **Malfoy seems rather OC in this chapter and probably will be a bit more in later chapters. Sorry.

*

**The Quidditch Pitch**

*

Hermione was alone in the quidditch pitch, holding a broomstick in her hand. She had no idea how to fly a broom, and the only time she had ever been on one was during her first year. She was not very excited about this, it could be dangerous. But, for Ron, she would do this. Hermione had spent at least two hours in the library studying about flying a broomstick, but it sounded easier said than done.

And plenty more dangerous.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought to herself as she straddled the broomstick that she "borrowed" from Ginny.

Hermione kicked off the ground a rose high off the ground.

"Merlin!" she cried.

She was scared that she could fall off any minute. She held onto the broomstick as tight as she could, but unfortunately for her, she also leaned forward a little more, causing her to speed forward.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" she screamed.

Hermione didn't know how to stop. Her heart was beating faster and faster, panic rising within her body. With her struggle, the broom started to jerk this way and that, as if trying to throw her off of the broom, and the winter winds were not helping her out.

And then her hands started to slip.

_Oh no,_ she thought, knowing that she was going to fall.

And she did.

A scream escaped her throat as she fell through the sky, towards the cold, wet ground far below.

But just before she hit the ground, she felt someone's warm arm wrap around her and heave her back up into the sky, saving her from a very painful, and stupid, death.

She looked up to see her savior, only to be staring into the silver eyes of her enemy.

Draco Malfoy.

**(I was very tempted to leave it at that, but then this would have been too short of a chapter, so I didn't. lolx.)**

He didn't look angry, for once. And he didn't look as if he minded holding a mudblood in his arms.

No, instead, he just looked…curious.

"What were you doing, trying to fly a broom, Granger?" he asked with morbid curiosity.

"I was…" but Hermione found that she didn't want to complete her sentence for fear that he would make fun of her.

But he already knew why.

"It's for the Weasel, isn't it?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione nodded meekly.

"You know, most girls will simply tell the boy that they like him, but not you. You had to go do the extreme and attempt to fly a broomstick when we all know that you're afraid of heights," Malfoy smirked at her.

Hermione remained silent.

The two stared oddly at each other as a sheet o white snow started to fall all around them.

"Thanks for um…saving me," Hermione muttered.

Malfoy smirked even wider.

"What? I can't hear you," he said.

"You heard me," she said.

"What? You wanted me to drop you off here? In the air? All right, it's you're call," Draco smirked as he started to loosen his hold on her.

"NO!" She shouted, grabbing onto him.

_This is so not my day,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"I'm…um…thanksforsavingmeMalfoy," Hermione mumbled quickly.

Draco rolled his eyes, thinking this was the best thanks you he would get from her.

He let her off on the ground and flew off, leaving her with two questions running through her mind.

Why wasn't he disgusted at the sight of her?

And more importantly…

Why did he save her?

*

**--**Thanks for reading, everyone. Sorry that this is so short! The next one will be much longer. Reviews make me happy!  
Also, I'm currently looking for a co-author to help me finish this story since I have tons of fics that I have yet to complete.

So if you're interested, PM me!


End file.
